


Blood Thirst

by Googieyoon (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Before the fall | Attack on Titan: Before the Fall, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Googieyoon
Summary: You decided to get revenge in the nearer future and fight for humanity, but you suddenly uncovered a huge secret.Who knew a 5'2 vampire could help you uncover the truth.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 7
Collections: Eren/Levi





	Blood Thirst

You laid a plate on the table with several more in your hands trying your best to balance the weight of such tools, your mother pat your head with a smile filled with pride, you could just tell how sweet of a person she is by just seeing her beam, her smile caught your attention all the time because of how good to be true energy it had, you couldn’t stop looking up to your other half, you loved everything about her. 

She stroked your hair lightly as she stole the plates from you knowing you’d drop at least one creating a mess for her, even though you knew she wouldn’t get mad at such an accident you didn’t want to take advantage of her kindness, mother always said that was the worst thing anyone can do and obeying mother was set as a life goal for you. 

You set up a bucket list with mother a while ago, she made sure to give you the best future so a bucket list was necessary to her. 

You kept the list in a little treasure chest you absolutely adored with all your might, you didn’t let anyone touch it or even speak of it, keeping it as actual gold it was always important to be safe than sorry. 

Mother always taught you to be kind, forgiving and thoughtful, quite an idealist you had to say so. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, sometimes letting someone stronger deal with your problems is ideal” Of course mother had to lecture you but you were raised to be understanding and respectful no matter the pain. 

You heard a knock on the door as you helped mother set up for dinner, father hasn’t arrived in months but your mother always assured that he was busy, of course you missed having you three together but it gave you time to bond with your birth giver. 

Mother instructed you to let the guest in, you nodded with a smile and gave the welcomed guest with the biggest smile you could give known to mankind. 

“Is Lara Tybur here?” A figure tilted his head down facing your eyes, you could tell that he was rather young, possibly 3-4 years older than you but since he is older you paid him with respect of course, 

Mother wouldn’t let anything otherwise. 

“Y/N go eat dinner” mother placed her rather warm hand on your backside assuring you that she can deal with him, you didn’t know who he was, he had a full black suit with a large hat making sure he had no idea of what was in front of him. 

Soon enough you heard a bang hit the floor aggressively, in the middle of eating the last meal of the day you were delighted with mother on her side laying on the ground as blood oozed out of her more by every second that passed. 

“Mother?..” You checked up on her with a smile, she taught you to always give everyone a smile because that can be the reason someone could live another day. ‘Can this help mother?’ you held your breath with useless faith and hope. 

You crouched to her face level as you felt a wave of sadness hit you harder than it did as you first found her, you pointed your eyes to the lovely guest you welcomed earlier with a pistol facing straight at mother, you couldn’t even force yourself to speak all you had was immense sadness drip all over you. 

He pointed the gun over to you as you stood up with your arms wide, you walked over to him and hugged his waist down whilst smiling with a huge smile.

“Save mother, please” you pleaded with unnecessary guilt and grief, being at the age of 9 you couldn’t even tell what was right or wrong anymore, you relied on your mother for that but seeing as she was in that condition you went with your instincts. 

“Happiness is the best cure” You squeezed your hands tighter onto this man, you didn’t know who he was or even dare to ask for his name, all you wanted was for everyone to be alive and healthy, just as mother would want. 

The figure laid his hands down and threw off your hands on him quickly, he took off his hat leaving his entire face be in full view for you, honestly you couldn’t care about his looks you just wanted mother to be alive, he sat down in a proposing position and pat your head with care. 

Seeing him use some kind of gear to get away, two strings were released as he ziplined his way out of your premises, you stood in front of your house dumfounded and with gloom, you couldn’t catch up to him no matter how much you tried, you ran through the park, the playground, all of the houses, absolutely everywhere, you didn’t want to lose sight of him because you knew he could help you. 

With eyes filled with tears you fell onto grass and lost sight of the man combined, you pleaded with your entire life. 

“Help mother please” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both you and Annie were in the ring making sure one of you would be gaining victory, you two had sweat dripping from places you wouldn’t even want to mention, you felt your palms get even more sweaty as time went on, you stared into your competitor’s eyes with determination and discipline. 

You paced back and forth with your breathing keeping up the pace, you could hear the polite sound of “hoo-hee” your teeth holding back your breath in mouth made as you caught your breath. 

You felt your hair get wedged up into your sweat but you didn’t even want to give an actual care in the world, all you could feel were your abs clench up together as your pace got faster, you punched the air in front of you and hit all sorts of places and let Annie have a breeze with her do it yourself fan from yours truly. 

Annie got into position as she cracked her knuckles and bent in the same formation you’ve been in for a while, you weren’t even fazed or giving out an emotion, you believed that not looking scared is the most scary thing ever, Annie moved her head to the side and let a slight crack appear, you weren’t going to let her win, you knew that you needed to have some pride and some ego in order to have motivation to defeat her. 

Annie Leonhart, the best at hand to hand combat, you were the highest ranker in your squad but of course no one can be good at everything, you had a weakness and that was boxing, something the second ranker Annie could do without faltering one bit. 

Of course as the captain you had to step up your game a little. 

“Captain I think you should take a step back” she threw a few punches in your direction as you dodged your way into her stardom of this conversation, although you didn’t want any part of it, as soon as you got the catch that she wanted you to give up busted your sense of aggression. 

“Not a chance, second ranker” You painted a little smirk on your face as you could tell you intimidated her a little, Annie had always hated being called the second ranker, she’s a friend of yours that keeps the fact that you’re better than her straight to her heart, she hates remembering how you’re a first ranker. 

You threw a few more punches over to her as you could hear the door slam open. 

“Hey hey we can get along right? We’re comrades for heaven’s sake” You heard Marco’s voice echo across the room as you put in your blood, sweat and tears into this match, you two shut Marco up in an instant making his jitter, since he’s more of an average rank he doesn’t really have any right to stop you two in the name of your team’s law. 

It had been a rather nerve wrecking day for you, in two days you and your crew would have your 34th expedition, of course knowing you’d lose your comrades during this mission absolutely shattered your afternoon so you turned to putting that aggression and sadness into sharpening your skills, as the captain you were determined to save as many lives as you could but with such a mission against the most elite squad on the other side. 

You call them devils while they call you greedy. 

You call them ruthless while they call you cruel. 

The other side was some kind of world of its own. 

They had their side and you had yours, simple really. Just keep to your side of the wall and you’ll be fine, as so they said. 

You thought so until those on the other side started using people as livestock which always made you throw up in the back of your throat whenever someone mentioned such gruesome activity. 

You’d get chills flow into your spine whenever you think about that man from that day, you put in hope that he wasn’t on the other side but then again you’ve never met him on this side, the world is split into two with a singular wall protecting each side, humans on the right and vampires on the left. 

Since mother had been murdered in your own house you never let yourself go back in there, you fended for yourself and soon after maturing you grew up with a tendency to kill, after your mother passed you couldn’t let yourself be so happy all the time but you knew that if mother was still alive she’d tell you to still be positive which you were, but you were sure to bring your mother justice, you didn’t want her death to be in vain.

The wall is pretty thick, letting anyone roam around there during the night-time, your side didn’t sign an agreement with the enemy or such, actually you never knew how the wall was made but you never really questioned it, you needed to keep your eye on the prize meaning that mean from that certain day. 

Whenever you sleep, eat, or do anything of the above you’d get flashbacks of that day, only Annie truly knew why you were like this and your entire history, she’s possibly the only person that kept you alive and sane during the training for this expedition. 

After a while of fighting and talking back you two finally started grinding instead of holding back, she threw a punch and you dodged and you threw a kick while she dodged, it’s a little boring to write about but it’s damn nerve wrecking in the ring, there was no audience apart from Marco but even then he was too scared to see who’ll get more beaten up, you and Annie weren’t exactly the best of friends but she truly understood you and why you’re here as a soldier for humanity. 

The competition ended with Annie successfully topping you and even with extreme efforts the 3 second limit was over before you knew it and you had to accept your loss. 

“It’s better than before but you can improve definitely” Annie wiped her forehead with a towel as you stood there in shame, she barely sweat over that fight and didn’t even hesitate one bit, it intimidated you and it definitely ruined your mood even more than before.

“Copied and saved” you tried to take your breath whilst sitting in the ring in a doggy style position, of course she would defeat you what else were you expecting? Actual victory? You’re full of yourself. 

Growing up you still wanted to stay true to mother’s words but you were still filled with anger, ever since that day you couldn’t forget about that precious smile you lost to the other side, if he is part of the enemy that is. 

“Captain” Annie threw a towel over your head as she started drinking some water. 

“It’s okay captain you’ll do better next time” Marco gave you a singular smile as he walked over to you. 

A sad defeat of course that was, but what could you do? Annie is the top ranker in hand to hand combat of course she would defeat you, but you couldn’t fully accept it, you couldn’t believe that someone was better than you at something. 

But honestly that didn’t matter too much, all you wanted to do was find that man and serve justice for the Tybur family. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!! Every chapter takes a while to make since it goes through the draft, incomplete and complete stages so i can perfect my writing! I'm sorry if my grammar is off or if I should've explained things better WRITING IS A HOBBY and i just want to have fun whilst hoping others enjoy my work too! stay safe and positive 💞


End file.
